


hopes, wishes, and dreams

by kirbyknight



Series: Legends old and battles new [1]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, dont understand tags, no death only mentioned, slight angst, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sandy's thought on past, present, and future events that have and might come to past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopes, wishes, and dreams

Every year, every night, and every lifetime it was the same. Only the four of us seemed to live for this long, and if not live at least keep all the memories. it was...unsettling the first few centuries and deaths. But now it was depressing and mundane after awhile. Then it just was. However, we made the best of it. We would attempt to visit the others on their days, then get together on ours. The others would be there if they remember this time. I know it hurt him and 'big brother/daddy/uncle' when he didn't show for a few years, but now we are complete again. But for some reason I am unsettled again old friend. and I do not know why. I could be that the tanuki have started to gather around me if I stop to long in japan, or kistunes foxes and frogs that follow him now, the ravens snakes crawl to the other. I hope old friend that I am wrong.

"Hey sandy! You coming back to the party? North said that it's time for presents." shout jack as jumped out to the balcony. music pouring out of open window doors. sandy turned toward him and nodded. he held up a single finger signaling that he would be right in in a second. smiling he jumped back in whooping loud and laughing. the sand-man looked up at the moon sending one wish, one prayer and floated back to the party. 

 

_Please, for my family, please let these omens be wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed sandy is gaara. now you must guess the other three.
> 
> and please point out mistakes un-beated
> 
> be nice, but stern if you must. a work that maybe be in progress.


End file.
